The Extent of Sacrifice
by TransientSound
Summary: It was the destruction of a part of him, and yet the creation of something else. Though what was lost could never be regained, something new could be forged from all the broken pieces.
1. Exordium

Alright, so with such a science-intensive semester, I had to let out my creativity somehow. I'd been reading quite a few spectacular Kuroshitsuji fanfics, along with re-reading the manga itself. So, really, it's no surprise to me that my outburst ended up being Kuroshitsuji-flavored. Now, I'm going to stop blabbering now, and let you get on with this thing that's been nipping at my heels behind the lab reports and quizzes.

Oh, and any and all reviews are appreciated and welcomed. And most likely will impact the future of this if it does actually progress. I have half-formed ideas already, they just need to be given form.

* * *

The Extent of Sacrifice

Exordium

It must have been centuries, no, at the very least a millennium since he'd last had some vested interest in existence. The eating of souls had become tedious to say the very least. Only once every few centuries did a soul even _worth_ eating came into being, let alone controlling. The last one was probably Noah, and everyone knows how that turned out.

_Sigh_

Chilled air became visible with his exhalation. He'd been hanging around the border between Earth and his domain for a century out of sheer boredom. Occasionally he'd contact Malphas just to see if there was anything worth investigating, but unfortunately he'd had no such luck.

He'd taken to roaming the countryside of this tiny island. The arrogance of their leaders had grown by leaps and bounds. Now they were lead by a woman, and seemed to believe that they were the rise and setting of the sun. He found humans, especially the arrogant ones, amusing creatures despite their watery taste.

The yowl of a beautiful cat caught his eyes.

"Hoho…now what might you be doing my dear?" With a devilish grin, he bent down to pick the creature up.

One of his few weaknesses, the utter grace and apathy that felines showed to the world had won his respect and admiration a long time ago. Really, likened to a Goddess by an entire civilization. A beautiful being on its own and an added bonus of blasphemy. Why wouldn't that appeal to his senses?

The black sheen on the cat's fur was broken by soot and dirt. This made his eyebrows pull together and his eyes squint slightly in disapproval.

Tsking with his tongue, he knelt against a tree and began stroking her fur back to its normal luxuriousness. Purring, his eyes shone in the moonlight a brighter red, "Now why would your fur be in such a state?"

Yawning, it turned lazy eyes towards curling smoke and flickering orange in the distance. It had found its way into a cupboard of a great mansion, filled with mice and scraps. It'd had been innocently (relatively speaking) napping when heat had suddenly encompassed her little resting hole, and she'd shot out into the open.

Turning his own garnet eyes towards the distant fire, he hmm'd under his breath, setting the cat down with one final stroke to her fur.

"Humans then?" Looking back at the little animal, he raised his brow, wondering if he'd have company to the scene.

Imperiously, she flicked her nose up and turned her back on the demon, tail swishing lazily behind her as she melted into the darkness of the woods.

"Well, I've got a century or two." An impossibly wide smile, with pointed teeth, he set himself to slake his curiosity.


	2. Cado

Alright, so a few hits, a few alerts. It's really short, and I apologize for that, but since I already had this written I may as well throw this up there. I'm actually not really happy with how some of this has gotten translated from my head to screen, but if I have time I'll probably re-write this. With that said, onto the show.

* * *

The Extent of Sacrifice

Cado

He was cold.

It seeped through what meager clothing he had on, and made the shackles around his wrist and ankles burn with the harshness of it.

But at least he still had his clothes, tattered and shredded as they were. He'd seen the other children when he-they…whoever got through with them. Shackled and thrown into their cages like rags, soiled and dirtied with blood and other fluids that Ciel couldn't even comprehend in his tarnished innocence.

What he truly couldn't understand…where was God? He'd always been told by his parents, his mother especially, that if we feared Him, and praised Him, that there would never be a time when Ciel would be alone.

The smiling face of his mother, the deadly stillness of his father, and the burning and tumbling of a charred building, all of it leaving the little boy a little more broken, a little less pure.

_London Bridge_…

Screams pierced through the night.

…_is falling down…_

Smoking curled higher and higher.

…_falling down…_

Pleading cries for a God that was nowhere to be found.

…_My, fair, lady_.

"Why hello again, my little doll. Shall we pick up where we left off last night?"

All Ciel could do was stare, as the scream of horror tried desperately to claw its way from his throat, and he realized that anyone who heard him didn't care.


	3. Congressus

Alright, so I haven't actually been able to work on this as much as I'd like, but here's the next installment. I've noticed that these aren't very long, and it's pretty much because these first few ones are more of a primer than the actual story. I may end fleshing these out later, but we'll see how that ends up, no? Anyway, enough of my jabbering, and onto the story.

*Author's Edit: So, the reviews I've gotten have been great, and I know there's a few of you checking up on the story. I've got ideas, but they haven't completely solidified yet. Reviews are incredibly helpful, and inspiring even. To reward said reviews, there's a little preview at the end of this chapter now. 'Till next time then.

* * *

Congressus

_Click…Click…Click_

A pale hand brushed the bars of dirty cages that it passed. All the little broken dolls in their little dirty cages put up for display in the darkness and dankness of this little dungeon.

All of the tarnished little souls were either mad, going mad, in a coma, or a spectacular combination of all three. The shadow-cloaked figure couldn't decide which one he liked more.

_Click…_

Almost as though he'd been set apart from all the rest just for him, there sat a lonely cage flush against the cold and dirty wall. The tiny little thing trapped within had a perfect view of almost all his other compatriots. A room full of barred little worlds of madness all for his viewing pleasure (torture).

_Click…_

A wide toothy grin overcame the steadily approaching figure. The pale hand brushed against the cage of the perfectly broken little doll who stared blankly at a rust stained spot of his cage. The steady click of the grinning one's heels ceased as he stopped in front of the cage.

Crouching down, he peered into the blank pool of cerulean. The other eye was swollen shut, with dried blood already flaking off his porcelain skin.

As he bent into the child's broken sight, a flicker of light sparked. A slight incline of his head acknowledged the being in front of him.

"P…"

Even his inhuman ears couldn't pick up the scratch of noise that came out of the boy. Cocking his head slightly as one of his ears twitched, he leaned closer.

"Papa…"

A wickedly inhuman grin overcame him, and he almost burst from the laughter that wanted to escape. Red eyes glinted like rubies as he got control over himself.

Pressing closer…and closer…until the bars were behind him and he was crouching inside the cage.

"No little one." His grin became even more fanged, realizing that the boy wouldn't remember what was about to happen, if he survived that is. "I'm not your papa, but let's get to know each other better, hm?"

Despite the cruelty of his gaze his hand was gentle, and as it caressed a soft cheek, Ciel closed his eye in bliss. Lifting his arms he embraced the kinder devil and welcomed him over the cruelty of humanity that had betrayed him, at least in that instance.

And the devil dug his way deeper, his first taste of an unexpected addiction.

* * *

And the promised preview:

_"What an interesting little offering." As the chill seeped into the room, a deeper cold crept its way over Ciel. If he could describe it, it was rather like that moment right after drowning but right before dying. _

_"Don't you find human faith interesting, my little master?"_  
....


	4. Dolor

*Edit 9/18: Alright, that one review, thank you. It's great to hear thoughtful critique. It's been a while since I've written something that wasn't a report. So that other aspect that's in non-academic writing has been growing a bit rusty in me. It's reviews like that which help me out the most, and puts out better writing from me. With that said, this chapter's been updated, maybe not to the extent that I'd like, but I'll probably need a beta for that. If there's any volunteers, I'd greatly appreciate that.

* * *

Dolor

They sounded like wild beasts.

The cackles, thumps and noises coming through the stone walls seemed to echo around him. He'd watched blankly as a group of them in masks dragged two of the children from their cages. One of them, maybe the leader, had turned to him and gave a sickening grin that if he'd had the energy, Ciel would have clawed his functioning eye out.

Listening to the disgusting squelch and crack of tissue and bone from the other room, he was glad that they hadn't taken a couple of the more vocal ones.

He didn't think he could handle their screams on top of everything else.

After countless hours had passed, the door swung itself open. The metallic scent of fresh blood made way for the same man from before, who'd had that glint in his eye. Behind him was one of the children, dragged by the chains around his wrist. Ciel didn't want to think on what happened to the other one. Thrown carelessly back into his cage, he was almost unrecognizable. Covered from head to toe in a mix of blood and other fluids, Ciel felt a spark of something as he saw the awkward angle that his arm and leg were in. Looking over his condition, he could only think one thing.

_They didn't choose me_...

Suddenly, a small piece of stale bread was thrown at his feet. Looking up at the source of the unexpected food, he found the man crouching in front of his cage.

_Has he done that…before…?_

"Eat up, my little darling. It's the eve of a special night." With a rub of his hands against his pants, he stood up and made to leave the room.

The words seemingly inconsequential in the light of food, as Ciel scrambled for the bread. Stuffing it into his mouth, he ignored the aftertaste of iron, bitterness, and human salt that was left in his mouth for the night.

Accepting the sweet unconsciousness of sleep, the words that had been whispered to him were buried.

* * *

He was jolted from his sleep by the bang of the iron door and the movement of a far larger number of people than he'd seen before.

They seemed to line the pathway from the door to his cage. Recognizing _him_, Ciel's eye widened as he realized that they were coming for him this night. The bread he'd eaten seemed to turn to lead in his stomach at the realization. Pressing his back against the far wall of his cage, Ciel could only shake his head weakly as they opened the door to his cage.

Ciel's frantic gasps filled the room as he ineffectually tried to hang onto rusty bars as an endless number of hands seemed to grasp at him, tugging and pulling until he was outside. Kicking and thrashing furiously as a hidden well of strength sprung forth, he tried to squirm away from the hands that were on his body, grasping and disrobing him.

Laughs surrounded him as he cried out once, the hands that were restraining him, handling him, _fondling_ him kept him from moving too much. He kicked out viciously, missing his unintentional target and catching the frame of the iron door. A shock of pain accompanied a sharp crack, and even though he couldn't feel it, he knew he'd broken his leg.

Out of desperation, he grabbed for the door frame with his hands and nearly cried as his fingers slipped in blood. Realizing it was _his blood_, Ciel almost let out a sob.

Moans, yells and cries of revelry were let out by the beasts around him. The low light hurt his eyes as he found himself staring at the wall, chained stomach-down to some sort of altar. The hard stone was covered with something that was like crushed velvet and felt sinful against the bare skin of his belly.

The next few moments blurred, the noises that sounded like words not registering in his mind, when all of a sudden a hot, searing burn _ripped_ its way through Ciel's senses. Opening his mouth wide in a soundless scream, he arched his back, trying to press himself into the stone altar beneath him.

The smell of burnt flesh and the seeming unending pain that centered itself on his back put Ciel into a daze. So much so that he was limp and unresisting as they turned him over onto his back. He arched again, trying to keep his newly branded skin away from the velvet stone beneath him.

New laughter erupted around him.

_Look at him…He's offering himself… The little whore, he wants the knife..._

As the blade dug its way deep into his shoulder, a scream erupted from his throat. His vocal chords stretched, seeming to bend and break under the force of his pain.

The lights dimmed suddenly at the onset of his scream. The revelers of the sadistic ceremony paused in their actions, looking wildly around.

"What an interesting little offering." As the chill seeped into the room, a deeper cold crept its way over Ciel. If he could describe it, it was rather like that moment right after drowning but right before dying.

The man who'd driven the blade into the boy was suddenly thrown backwards, his hand taking the blade with him and creating a thin arc of blood in the air.

Stumbling, the masked man stuttered, and garbled, confusion apparent as he forced out, "…o-of-ffer-ring?"

A sound of disgust could be heard, seeming everywhere and nowhere. The shadows from the altar seemed to twist and churn, climbing in on itself. Darkness seemed to stand over the boy, the candles flickering and casting ghastly shadows on the walls.

Red eyes took in the boy shackled and delirious from pain. Bending over deeply, he took a deep lick of the blood pooling in the open wound on the boy's shoulder. Almost as though he was gliding over him, he gently cupped the boy's head. With a bright glint of ruby, the room was plunged into darkness.

With his mouth up against Ciel's fragile ear, the demon whispered coyly, as sweet as rotted apples.

"What say you, my tiny master? Shall we show the strength of your conviction tonight?"

* * *

...

..

.

So. Updated.

Gotta love those reviews. Keep 'em comin', yea? Ciel commands it. Seriously.


	5. Mando

Awesome. Just sheer win. I love the reviews guys, and because of them, I was actually motivated to write more (against all logic). So while my reports and other assorted mandatory things cry in the background, I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment of _The Extent of Sacrifice._

* * *

Mando

"Really, you should become a little stronger to be an appropriate master, hm?"

The words were muffled. Almost as though he was wearing one of those wonderful furry mufflers his mother always put on him during the winter.

Wait…she couldn't do that anymore, could she?

"Master…"

Who was this?

"…humans...so fragile…"

What?

He was floating. And it wasn't like right after a satisfying game of tag and the sun was in your face and you were lying in sweet-smelling grass.

It was rather like an ice bath but stickier, and red.

Forcing his eye to open, the young boy managed to look at himself in the wavering moonlight. The light breeze that blew threw his bangs and over his skin made him shiver and curl up closer to the unnaturally warm chest that he was against.

The being felt his contractor shiver, and grasped his little master tighter. "You're awake then?" A smirk could be heard, playing at the edges of his words.

Hearing the familiar voice, the boy managed to roll his gaze upwards. Opening his mouth slightly, a weak exhalation could be heard as his voice struggled to come out. Trying to focus on the one carrying him, the gentle strides made his eye look to the twinkling lights scattered in the night sky. It made his face crinkle and his eye shut as the gentle light almost seemed to burn.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, he heard a sigh. "Not quite. Rest for a bit then. We'll discuss where we go from here when you next awaken."

Drifting off, he felt safer than he had in weeks. And in the safety of this unknown being, he drifted on dreams and memories.

* * *

"_So it is to be a contract then. Between you and me." _The sweet words drifted over and around him.

"Wh-what?" His body seemed oddly numb, the mind-twisting burn that was on his back was a mere itch and the utter blackness of his surroundings was comforting in a way that shouldn't have been.

The darkness seemed to creep closer now. Something sounded near him, almost like feathers…

"_What's been lost can never be regained, my precious little soul." _Here, a toothy smile could almost be felt. Those same feathers that he'd heard before seemed to brush his closed eye lightly. They were like frozen metal against his skin, but gentle nonetheless.

The confusion (delirium) was probably written all over his face. The darkness gathered closer again, engulfing him, entreating him.

"_We are bound now by this little contract. Show me. Fill me, command me." _With every word, the voice grew stronger, and the tug that began gently in his stomach pulled harder and harder.

Taking the shape of a slim, tall figure, the darkness-cloaked figure seemed to bend over in a bow. The voice now came from it and it alone, and the darkness was just that much brighter. "_And what might your first order be, my little master?"_

With that one question, something sparked. A curling, grasping realization that he had power now and with that power came an unspeakable rage. Rage at those who'd kept him like some lowly animal. Clawing rage at the children who were so utterly weak in their frailty. Unspeakable rage, for losing the dignity of _who_ he was.

And anger at Ciel, himself, for losing everything and doing nothing.

At the peak of his anger, the darkness lifted and he was back amongst the beasts of masks and depravity. His closed eye, snapping open in his out pouring of rage and sorrow glowed brightly with the seal of his new contract. Voice raspy and low, he gave his first order.

"Kill them. All of them."

A demonic grin was quickly followed by quickly cut screams and the gurgling of human lives.

* * *

_"_…aster?_" _

Blearily opening his eye, Ciel found himself staring into an expanse of black.

"Now, my dear one, you can't spend all your time in sweet dreams and reminiscence."

A small scoff was heard from the cradled cargo in the demon's arms. At the sign of coherent life in the boy, the demon gave a small smile, making his way to a tree to rest his precious bundle.

Gracefully moving, as though it was natural to be carrying a naked ten year old along the road, he crouched and sat underneath the spread tree.

Clutching the cloth (cloak?) closer around him, he looked up to his supposed rescuer (servant). He still looked very much the part of a demon. Swathed in black cloth from head to toe. Dangerous, pointed boots. Not to mention the ruby eyes and inhumanly long black hair that seemed to swish in its own wind.

Black-nailed hands reached out to adjust the cloak around the boy. Resting on bended knee, the demon observed his new master with a curious glint.

"Now that we're settled for a bit, just who might my little master be?"

With widened eyes, the boy watched blood begin to well at the top of the demon's left hand. Looking up at the ruby eyes, he saw a spark of amusement there and became annoyed. Taking a breath, he answered.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." With his name came the sign of a contract in black blood, and a glimmer of dark pride.

* * *

...

..

.

*Author rolls over dead*

So, hope you guys enjoyed that. As always, more reviews will probably mean quicker updates, and possibly longer ones too.

Essentially: Review bucket. Fill it. With top grade pudding and strawberries on top?


End file.
